Once Upon a Time Sugar and Spice
by Haruka-chan1
Summary: 3 unmarried Princes4 unmarried Princesses. When Inu, Sess and Miroku go to stay at the castle of north they have to deal with more then marriage, they have to figure out how to survive more then their 'trails' they have to over come their desires for...
1. The Graceful meeting Chapter 1

Once upon a time...sugar and spice  
  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: Looks as if I just keep coming out with Inu-yasha fics. Anyways this new one will be taking place during the time of mid-evil. Usually when I do a story like this I like to use materials that probably didn't exist back then, but that to me is something interesting in a story, I'm not trying to follow the time completely but it will be done my way. I don't have a summary for you but if you read on I'm sure you'll find a good story. My spelling and grammar really sucks! So cope with me on that. Enjoy!  
  
The Graceful meeting...Chapter 1  
  
It was never told why the young unmarried prince of the western and southern lands were called to the kingdom of the north, though it was no obvious secret that in the castle was four of the most beautiful women to ever live, that is excluding the queens of course. The daughters of these royal families seem to have it all. Unlike some kingdoms where even if they have power they lack beauty. In the age that they had come to beauty for a woman was everything just as her status in society. Prince Sesshoumaru, and Inu-yasha of the western lands, and Lord Miroku of the south were the sons of the two most powerful ruler of the time. It was no secret that the princes of the western lands were also distant cousins of lord of the south. The affair of the two kinds brought about much controversy along with unions. The Youkais and human have come to an understanding and were very much in tune with each other. Though there are some who didn't embrace the idea. But how can you keep the moth from being drawn into the fire?  
  
"I still can not understand why we have to greet the young lords," she stated as she pulled her hair into a ponytail with a silk silver ribbon.   
  
"Oh hush up little sister you will learn one day," said the young woman standing in front of the mirror painting her lips a deep red.   
  
"Yes, I suppose that this is wonderful news to you" she said looking at her sister with the same mockery.  
  
"Oh shut up! Your jealous of me" said her sister sticking her nose in the air.   
  
"Showing your true colors already Kikyou?" she asked with a smile.   
  
"You know little sister you can be quite irritating when you know nobody cares" she spat back.   
  
"Kagome, Kikyou, darlings are you ready?" asked a woman in her mid 30s her gown a brilliant gold, jewels sparked her body and her beauty was ravishing.   
  
"Mother thank god you are here, maybe you can talk some sense into our little Kagome here" said Kikyou walking towards her mother. Kagome rolled her eyes and just sat on chaise and looked as if she was bored out of her life.  
  
"When is Sango going to get here?" asked Kagome looking at her mother.   
  
"Darling she will be here soon, but in the mean time can you please just make yourself presentable to the young lords arriving to stay at the palace" said her mother as she and Kikyou walked away arm in arm.  
  
"Sure mother I will do that after I hang myself and confess that I have a love for eggplants" said Kagome to the closed door. "I swear this is like torturing a poor soul," she said as she looked towards the corset sitting on the chair. "Damn it to hell!" she whispered and stood. "If I'm going to suffer so will everyone else," she whispered with a small smile. "They will learn much, I shall make their stay memorable," she said with a smile.  
  
They were almost near the gates to the castle they were to stay at for a month. "Why in the hell do you have to stay there?" asked the young man with silver hair.   
  
"Calm yourself little brother," said the taller and more graceful man next to him.   
  
"I can not wait to see those beautiful young princesses," said a man with dark hair tied into a small ponytail.  
  
"Your disgusting Miroku" spat the young man.   
  
"Inu-yasha what's up your ass?" asked Miroku.   
  
"Well obviously it must be something enormously large other wise you wouldn't be so bitchy" said the man next to him.   
  
"Sesshoumaru is right, come on its just for a month! Be glad that your not going to war and there is no hope in returning" said Miroku.   
  
"It might as well be" stated Inu-yasha.   
  
"I wonder if this has anything to do with the fact that you can't stay not a week without seeing mother," said Sesshoumaru thoughtfully.   
  
"Shut up!" said Inu-yasha glaring bloody massacre at everyone and everything as the beautiful castle came into view.   
  
"Well little brother there is no turning back now," stated Sesshoumaru as they rode towards the castle.   
  
  
  
They all stood in their best clothing and waited as the queen and the King made their way down. "Wow would you look at her, she's beautiful even after giving birth" said Miroku. Inu-yasha groaned mentally as he stood and waited for the king to say something.   
  
"I'm so glad that you young ones have taken up our offer and came to train in our kingdom. We hope that your stay here will be most memorable," said the king with a smile.   
  
*Hell yeah it will be memorable* thought Inu-yasha.   
  
"Now let me present to you, my lovely daughters," said the king looking towards the stairs where only Kikyou was present. She smiled and walked down towards her parents delighted with the look on the young men's eyes. "Princess Kikyou" said the king with a smile. Inu-yasha stared at the princess for a while, he had to admit that she was beautiful like the dolls that were made for children to cherish, but she didn't seem to have any life in her.  
  
The loud up roar made them turn towards the gardens. The king rushed towards the garden where there was a beast that was going out of control, but to everyone's surprise someone rushed out quickly and came to stop at the beast's feet and started to calm it down. Inu-yasha picked up the smell of tsubaki (camellia) as the person passed. She wore a silk gown of silver floating around her.   
  
"Koki calm down please," she whispered. The beast look down and growled before calming down. She turned towards the guard. "What the hell were you trying to do?" she asked. "Well I was trying to send it back to its cage" he said. "Gods I'm surrounded by idiots" she whispered. Inu-yasha smiled.   
  
"Kagome is everything all right?" asked the king. She turned; Inu-yasha almost lost his breath from the look in her eyes, her face.   
  
"Yes father everything is all right" she said with a smile. Inu-yasha looked at her closely, though she and Princess Kikyou looked similar and were twins she some how stood out and seemed different.   
  
"Darling won't you met the princes" said her mother with a warning look.   
  
"Yes mother" she sighed. "I am Princess Kagome of the Higurashi kingdom of the north, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said bowing. Inu-yasha watched her with fascination her irritation was very readable.   
  
"I am Princes Sesshoumaru," said Sesshoumaru bowing.   
  
"I am Prince Inu-yasha," he smugly said.   
  
Miroku walked towards her and smiled. "I my lady am Miroku of the south," he said as he kissed her hand.  
  
Kagome smiled. "How do you do" she said. The king and queen smiled while her sister seem to glare at her with beams of fire. Kagome smiled. "Please excuse," she said as she led the beast away.   
  
"You must excuse Kagome, she has a love for wild animals" said the king with a chuckle.   
  
"Its no problem it's actually quite interesting," said Sesshoumaru.   
  
"I don't mind," said Miroku.   
  
"What about you Lord Inu-yasha?" asked Kikyou. Inu-yasha looked at Kikyou.   
  
"Nothing" he said. She smiled.  
  
"I still have two nieces arriving this evening they will be joining us for your stay here" said the king.   
  
"Kikyou why don't you show them to their rooms" said the queen. Kikyou gave her mother a small look.   
  
"I have a better idea why not let Kagome show them to their rooms, and I will arrange for tea" she said walking away.   
  
Kagome mumbled a few curses before smiling. "Sure come on I'll show you around since my sister is to lazy," she said under her breath.   
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Something tells me that this stay will be very interesting," said Miroku.   
  
Kagome smiled. "You guys aren't as up tight as most who come to stay with us, that's a good thing," said Kagome. Miroku smiled as he walked along with Kagome. Inu-yasha watched her as she smiled and held Miroku's hand away from her rear end. Inu-yasha chuckled maybe it won't be so bad but that's when there was another out break.   
  
"Kagome!" came a childish yet womanly voice. Sesshoumaru and Miroku looked down the hall to the young girl in a yellow sundress waving at her.   
  
"Rin!" said the young princess as she dashed towards the girl smiling.   
  
"Ah Kagome, I was looking for you" said Rin looking towards the three men and rising an eyebrow. "Hey are those the idiots you want me and Sango to help you get rid of?" asked Rin in whisper. Sesshoumaru glared along with Inu-yasha.   
  
"No I want one of them to get hitched with Kikyou before they go, I think she already choose her target" whispered back Kagome.   
  
"Hey where are they Kagome?" came another voice this time from a woman coming down the other side of the hall. Miroku looked her up and down and smiled.   
  
"Four beautiful young girls" he said as he drifted into his own world, where he had the super power of undressing girls with his eyes.   
  
"Your sick" said Inu-yasha. Sesshoumaru was the only one trying to keep his thoughts straight.   
  
"Princes Inu-yasha, Sesshoumaru and Miroku let me present to you my cousins, Rin and Sango," said Kagome with a smile. Sango smiled and bowed and so did Rin.   
  
"Wow well have so much fun together," she said with sparkling eyes.   
  
Kagome and Sango smiled. Miroku nodded nearly having a nosebleed from the attention he was getting from his well um his mind. Sesshoumaru tried to ignore Rin question on his hair and how he got it to shine so much, when she was suffering from lack of shine that could blind people. Sango was changeling a very confused and lost in his head Miroku to a duel, and Kagome just stood on the side watching with a smile. Inu-yasha watched her as an image of her with dark eyes and smile came to play in his head.   
  
*So these were the great princesses of the north, that no prince has ever won the hearts of* Thought Inu-yasha. Kagome looked towards him and smiled that said it all.   
  
*Great ready for a wonderful four weeks* she thought.  
  
TBC  
  
*****************************************  
  
AN: I know short but I already have chapter 2 on the way and it's very long. Anyways tell me what you think ok. I know spelling and grammar sucks so excuse that. Thank you for reading! 


	2. Dinner Chapter 2

Once upon a time...Sugar and Spice  
  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: No notes just enjoy! ^^  
  
Dinner...Chapter 2  
  
Last Time...  
  
********************************************  
  
"Hey where are they Kagome?" came another voice this time from a woman coming down the other side of the hall. Miroku looked her up and down and smiled.   
  
"Four beautiful young girls" he said as he drifted into his own world, where he had the super power of undressing girls with his eyes.   
  
"Your sick" said Inu-yasha. Sesshoumaru was the only one trying to keep his thoughts straight.   
  
"Princes Inu-yasha, Sesshoumaru and Miroku let me present to you my cousins, Rin and Sango," said Kagome with a smile. Sango smiled and bowed and so did Rin.   
  
"Wow well have so much fun together," she said with sparkling eyes.   
  
Kagome and Sango smiled. Miroku nodded nearly having a nosebleed from the attention he was getting from his well um his mind. Sesshoumaru tried to ignore Rin question on his hair and how he got it to shine so much, when she was suffering from lack of shine that could blind people. Sango was changeling a very confused and lost in his head Miroku to a duel, and Kagome just stood on the side watching with a smile. Inu-yasha watched her as an image of her with dark eyes and smile came to play in his head.   
  
*So these were the great princesses of the north, that no prince has ever won the hearts of* Thought Inu-yasha. Kagome looked towards him and smiled that said it all.   
  
*Great ready for a wonderful four weeks* she thought.  
  
********************************************  
  
It was a few hours later did they emerge from there room and into the dining hall where supper was being served. Sesshoumaru, and Miroku were having their own thoughts and takes on the events taking place, while Inu-yasha just came right out and hated it. They bowed their respect to the King, Queen and Princess Kikyou while the other princesses where not present yet. Inu-yasha let his eyes drift towards Kikyou who was smiling as her body graced a ox red satin strapless princess gown with double inverted pleats at front and back, and a satin cord tie around the waist, her hair was done up with small red flowers decorating her head. He had to admit yet again that she was beautiful, life less but beautiful, and from what he assumed harmless. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was having a healthy conversation with the King on defense line and Militarism. Miroku was playing mind games, as he liked to call them with the servant standing with the bottle of wine.  
  
"I wonder what is taking those girl so long," said the king after a good 10 minutes. As if on 'Q' Kagome, Sango and Rin entered. The princes' eye on them, Kagome smiled as her seamist satin sheath, sleeveless with a square neckline, and a whisper pink satin wrap sash as the back detailing flowed around her, her long ebony tresses were done up into a French ponytail, her lips a juicy pink, and her eyes high lighted to show the rear gray blue. Inu-yasha found himself stare at her with a wonderment. She was beautiful but a psycho was his interpretation of her. Sango and Rin also looked exceptionally beautiful. Sango in her wild rose matter taffeta two-piece gown, sleeveless bodice with an A-line skirt, hair lose in simple waves, and Rin her small form in a blush satin A-line gown with a Basque waist, off shoulder neckline with ribbon detail, her hair up in a bun. They bowed and sat down. Miroku smiled at Sango, while Sesshoumaru ignored Rin's giggles.   
  
"Uncle we apologize for our belatedness, it won't happen again," said Rin bowing her head slightly. The King smiled and nodded.   
  
"Sesshoumaru that is Rin one of my many nieces but also one of my most favorites, she is like a daughter to me. Rin is the Princess of Shunran (Spring Orchid)," said the King proudly as Rin smiled at her uncle.   
  
"It's an honor to meet you Princess Rin," said Sesshoumaru trying to erase the maniac laughter from their earlier meeting.   
  
"The pleasure is all mine Lord Sesshoumaru, I do hope you will like it here at my uncles palace, summer is most wonderful here" said Rin.   
  
"I am quite sure it is, thank you," he said.   
  
"My niece Sango is my sister's daughter, she is the Princess of the Tsuchifuru (Yellow Dust), she is heir to the kingdom," he said again.   
  
"I am sure that the Queen of Tsuchifuru is as beautiful as the princess," said Miroku with a smile.   
  
"Why Lord Miroku thank you," said Sango *and I'm sure a pig is more charming then you* she thought with a smile and fluttering eyes.   
  
Inu-yasha watched Kagome smiled contently while chewing on the cheese and fruits, which were served as appetizers.   
  
"Kagome and Kikyou darlings won't you show our guest around?" asked the queen with a small warning smile.   
  
"Sure mother we will show them to the gardens after dinner" said Kagome.   
  
"Yes we shall accompany them," said Rin.   
  
"What fun it will be" said Sango.   
  
"Yes quite" said Kikyou. Sesshoumaru swallowed his drink. "So tell us Lord Inu-yasha do you like it here so far, you haven't said a word" said Kikyou.   
  
Inu-yasha turned towards her. "It's very beautiful here, I have heard that the northern land is known for its unique beauty I suppose this visit proves that right" said Inu-yasha. Kagome looked at him as he looked towards her and then at the queen.  
  
"I smell White Plums," said Inu-yasha.   
  
"Oh I am sorry," said Kagome. He looked at her.   
  
"White plums in the summer?" asked Sesshoumaru.   
  
"The smell of white plums is coming from Kagome, that is her favorite perfume," said Kikyou with a snicker.  
  
"I like it" said Miroku.   
  
"Yes its very pleasant" said Inu-yasha.   
  
"I also smell Peaches and wild rose," said Inu-yasha closing his eyes and picking up the three smells along with another that mad his head hurt, probably coming Kikyou.   
  
"Does the scent bother you?" asked Rin with a hint of actual concern.   
  
"No they are very pleasant," said Inu-yasha with a small smile.   
  
"Thank you" said Kagome, Rin and Sango.   
  
The dinner passed by fairly well with small conversations, and compliment along with hidden insults. It was finally time for their tour around the gardens. The Queen and King decided that they would leave them to entertain themselves as went off to their chambers.   
  
"Well here is the gardens, enjoy" said Rin.   
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "That is the tour?" asked Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Well we insist that you show yourself around, not unless Kikyou wants to show you around," said Kagome.  
  
Kikyou smiled and walked towards Inu-yasha "why don't I show you around Lord Inu-yasha" she said pulling him away.   
  
"Interesting" said Sango.   
  
"I see that we won't have to work nearly as hard," said Kagome with small laughter.   
  
"Oh yeah Kikyou will screw him good" said Rin.   
  
"Screw?" asked Miroku. Sango and Rin looked at him with disgust.   
  
"Come Lord Sesshoumaru I shall show you around for the simple fact that I like my uncle and would not want to dishonor him" she said.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed giving Miroku a nod. "I shall do the same," said Sango.   
  
Kagome stretched. "I shall meet both of you at out usual spot," said Kagome. Sango gave a smiled and motioned for Miroku to follow.   
  
Rin told Sesshoumaru of all the different kinds of roses that were growing there, and how they change color as the seasons. She showed him the lines of Cherry trees and the willow trees near the lake.   
  
"It is quite beautiful here," he said.   
  
"You speak as if you didn't believe me earlier when I said it was" she said.   
  
"I find it hard to believe anything said by those with mischief eyes as yours" he said looking into the amber orbs.   
  
Rin glared at him and stared back, the gold of his eyes blinding her in their brightness. Sesshoumaru somehow how found himself admit that she was quite beautiful, unlike any other princess he came upon. They usually fell at his feet offering him their innocence, but not this one she wasn't innocent at all her eyes beautiful, as they gave a warning of the night and terror ahead. He smirked when she turned away.   
  
"I know why you and I are here, this is a twisted way for me to choose a husband, and just as I have done in the past I will make you leave with your tail between your legs, for I have no need for a husband" she said.   
  
He didn't know what came over him but he pulled her against him, and held her close. "Then you and I are on mutual understanding, I do not wish for a child but a woman when I do take a wife" he said breathing her breath. Rin glared and pushed at him, only to feel his grip tighten. "I'm not finish," he said.   
  
"Well act like a care," she said.   
  
He smiled at her; he could smell her uneasiness and fear. That was it they were afraid, afraid of getting married and being caged. "I can smell your fear," he whispered.   
  
"I have no fear against you only your desires," she said.   
  
"Do you know what desire is little girl?" he asked.   
  
"Don't you dare ever call me a little girl, I am more of a woman then you a man," she said and with that she pushed him away. She bowed. "I would like it if you keep your distant my Lord for I still have my honor to think about" she said as she started to walk away.   
  
Sesshoumaru sat down on the bench that was conveniently there. What ever came over him to capture her in his arms like that was just not him at all. But he could still make out her form through her gown, which from the feel of it might as well me nothing. He could still feel her full breast and her hips, her soft skin and...Sesshoumaru shook his head and stood and started to make his way back.  
  
Sango did the same as Rin telling him of the plants the seasons and the sort of animals present there, she also made sure to keep at least 5ft of distance between them. Finally Miroku interrupted Sango.   
  
"Why do you keep walking away like I'm going to do something to you?" he asked.   
  
"Because I interpreted your hands pretty well, and let us say that they can't keep at your side, and accidentally fall on very intimate places," said Sango. Miroku laughed and threw his hands up.   
  
"So you three have us all figured out huh?" asked Miroku sitting down on the rock.   
  
"Pretty much" she said.   
  
"We mean no harm we were called here, though I don't mind coming here if I could see beauties like you and the other princesses," he said.   
  
"I figured that much also" she said with her arms folded over her chest. "Some things just doesn't change," she said. Miroku shot her a questioning look. "A princess is to marry a prince and live happily ever after well that isn't how reality works," she said.   
  
Miroku stood and picked a blue bell, walked towards her and placed it in her hair. "You live a little too long in reality then they should let you, sometimes that fairy tale is what some can hold on to" said Miroku as he started to walk away.   
  
Sango stood there as her hand slowly made its way to where the blue bell hung. "Maybe not all the same" she said. Miroku smiled as he made his way back. "How ironic I am afraid of her," he said chuckling.  
  
Kikyou smiled as she held Inu-yasha's hand. "Lord Inu-yasha I assure you that you will enjoy this," she said. Inu-yasha could already smell her desire. He let her lead them to the small shadowed area where she leaned against the tree and smiled at him. "I shall be honest with my lord, I find you quite wonderful, and would want to know how you taste" she said licking her red painted lips. Inu-yasha let her pull him into the kiss, he didn't know why but he kissed her back and went on to kissing her neck, and down to her breast which she thought to leave open her gown so that all he had to do was pull it down and he did just as and sucked on a nipple as she made erotic noise, though he himself wasn't quite enjoying himself. He figured that she wasn't innocent either, and that she pulled his with all the princes that probably visited the castle. He just followed her.  
  
Kagome walked to a small dome being held up by Greek columns in the midst of the water surrounding it. [AN: I hope you guys understand what I mean] the small flat rocks lay out to walk on to the dome. Kagome sat down inside it looking around the forest, which surrounded the waters and the dome. She sighed as she closed her eyes.   
  
"Looks as if were going to have complications" said Sango fingering the blue bell.   
  
"I agree" said Rin.   
  
Kagome looked up at her cousins. "I figured that much" said Kagome as she sighed again.   
  
"How about a swim?" asked Sango pulling her gown off.   
  
"I'm in" said Rin pulling her hair out.   
  
"I hate this, why does father, and mother to this to us?" asked Kagome still stilling on the bench.   
  
"Because then there would be nothing for us princesses to do other then going to balls" said Sango jumping into the water.   
  
Rin chuckled as she sat on one of the rocks and soaked her feet. "Come on Kagome, we'll get rid of them no worries" she said.   
  
"Rin your such a lair I could tell that you're worried" said Kagome.   
  
"Fine but we'll worry together that's why we agreed to come, so you won't be alone" said Rin.   
  
Sango splashed some water at Kagome. "Hey calm down how hard can they be from every other one?" asked Sango.   
  
"Yeah I guess your right" she said jumping in.  
  
Inu-yasha pulled away from her. "I can't dishonor your father, I cam here with honor and that's how I plan to leave" he said. Kikyou glared and pulled her gown up and walked away.   
  
Inu-yasha cursed when his ears picked up laughter not far away. He wondered if Sesshoumaru and Miroku were having as fun as he was. He followed the laughter to the lake, where he met up with Sesshoumaru and Miroku.   
  
"You hear that?" asked Inu-yasha.  
  
TBC  
  
********************************************  
  
AN: Done with chapter 2! Ok I got some good reviews come on give me twice as much. I know I promised longer chapters but I wanted to end it there. I know I'm moving fast but I have a plan k! My spelling and grammar sucks to no end and I'm sorry. Thank you again! 


	3. Breakfast Chapter 3

Once Upon a Time...Sugar and Spice  
  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: Chapter 3! Enjoy!  
  
Breakfast...Chapter 3  
  
Last Time...  
  
************************************  
  
Inu-yasha pulled away from her. "I can't dishonor your father, I cam here with honor and that's how I plan to leave" he said. Kikyou glared and pulled her gown up and walked away.   
  
Inu-yasha cursed when his ears picked up laughter not far away. He wondered if Sesshoumaru and Miroku were having as fun as he was. He followed the laughter to the lake, where he met up with Sesshoumaru and Miroku.   
  
"You hear that?" asked Inu-yasha.  
  
************************************  
  
"You hear that?" asked Inu-yasha.   
  
"Yeah something tells me that our evil little princess are cooking up something wonderful for us" said Miroku.  
  
"They are nothing but children," said Sesshoumaru as he followed the two into the bushes where they stuck their heads in.   
  
"Tell me something Sesshoumaru when have you seen breast like that on a child?" asked Miroku. Kagome and Rin's gowns how sheer sticking to their every curve like second skin, while Sango wore nothing.   
  
"Well what if we dump wax into the mix?" asked Rin.   
  
"She is the devils child," said Miroku.   
  
"Oh yes make all the hair fall out" said Sango laughing.   
  
"Hey Kagome what was the surprise you wanted to give us?" asked Rin.   
  
"The surprise was that, though my birthday is in two weeks, father has granted me two weeks to go out exploring after our guest have out stayed their month and guess who is coming with me," said Kagome.  
  
"That annoying dork that follows you are around what was his name, Bobo?" asked Sango.   
  
"No Sango it's Toto" said Rin.   
  
"Your both wrong, it's not Toto nor Bobo it's Hojou and its not him its you two" said Kagome sweat dropping. -_-;  
  
Rin screamed and threw her arms around Kagome. "You're the best did I ever tell you that?" asked Rin.   
  
"I think you mentioned it some time or the other," said Kagome laughing and hugging Rin back.   
  
"Awe man I'm getting really turned on by their show of affection" said Miroku with a small blood trail as he watched the way Kagome's breast brushed with Rin's.   
  
"Your sick" said Inu-yasha.   
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Rin jumped into the water, she was under there for a while before she came out and threw her head up the moon making the droplets shine, and give her an angelic look.   
  
"God those three are beautiful," said Miroku.   
  
"Their leader is even more tasty looking," said Inu-yasha with a small smile, as Kagome's breast came to his view. *I bet their better then her sisters* thought Inu-yasha.   
  
Kagome looked up at the sky and sighed. "I hope this will be as easy as we planned it," she said.   
  
"Like I said Kagome you leave it up to us and well have them running" said Sango.   
  
"Yeah they don't stand a chance, and then off to our adventure" said Rin standing up with her fist in the air.   
  
Sango stood and squeezed the water out of her hair, Miroku watched with a dreamy look as she shook her head, her breast jiggling a little, as the nipples stood out like pebbles from the cool breeze, the water running down the dip of her hips.   
  
"Sango pull down the zipper of my gown," said Rin standing up also.   
  
Sango nodded and did so. Miroku was already erected but now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to lose his entire dignity and watch Rin strip to nothing. Through the wet gown he could see her breast full and round, tanned the same shade as her face and arms. The nipples were only slightly darker than the surrounding skin, with tips that peaked naturally like small, ripe berries. Her waist was trim, her hips taut beneath the formfitting sheer gown. Rin looked towards the bush and screamed.   
  
"What is it?" asked Kagome.   
  
"Those perverted bastards!" yelled Rin.   
  
Sango looked and saw the disappearing silver hair and a dark robe. "Oh my god! They saw me standing here completely naked!!" said Sango.   
  
"Ladies this is war, not only are they going to pay for that but also for ever setting foot in this palace" said Kagome.   
  
"You better believe it, now it's personal!" said Rin.   
  
"Personal no, this is a life or death mission" said Sango with fire burning in the back ground as they stood, with the characters reading KILL and DEATH.  
  
"I think that just bought us our death ticket," said Miroku.   
  
"Well it was your idea to check it out," said Inu-yasha.   
  
"I don't remember anyone saying that, we all just went," said Miroku. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and just saw her form circling around his head.   
  
"I knew this was a bad idea," said Inu-yasha.   
  
"Surprisingly I agree with you" said Sesshoumaru.   
  
They headed to bed, and prayed that when they woke they had their manhood and hair. While they slept in terror Kagome, Rin, and Sango planned their attack. This was an all out war and they were determined to win.  
  
Breakfast...  
  
Inu-yasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku were thanking their lucky stars that they had the one thing to produce heirs someday. Inu-yasha snorted, "I knew they wouldn't do anything" he said with his arms crossed.   
  
Sesshoumaru went back to his cold and bored eyes while Miroku ran around promising the gods that we wouldn't look at another woman again for the rest of his life for sparing his head. [AN: personal joke] They headed down to the breakfast hall to see that all the princesses were present, but the queen and King were not.   
  
"Where are the King and her highness?" asked Miroku.   
  
"Oh mother and Father ate and left early to an meeting that will have them gone for a couple of days I hope you won't mind the inconvenience" said Kikyou with a smile directed towards Inu-yasha. His eyes how ever were on the gray blue-eyed beauty sitting across from him eating her breakfast quietly.   
  
Miroku smiled at Sango who looked as if she was dead but moving, almost as if she was Kikyou.   
  
"I am done, I will meet you all later I suppose" said Kikyou looking towards Rin and Sango.   
  
"Kikyou don't worry yourself over how to avoid us, the feeling is completely mutual when it comes to kicking you into the mix of bad soup" said Rin. Sango and Kagome chuckled behind their glass while the Princes looked amused.   
  
Kikyou 'humped' and walked away.   
  
Miroku cleared his throat and looked at the three sitting across from him.   
  
"We are most sorry about last night" started Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Yes it was clear that you stumbled upon us accidentally just as your hand does no Lord Miroku?" asked Sango.   
  
Kagome glared at Inu-yasha. "You know just because you are guest does not give you right to intrude on one's privacy" said Kagome quietly.   
  
"We never meant to intrude we just heard quite beautiful laughter and wanted to know where it came from," said Miroku with a small smile.   
  
"I am afraid that charming words won't get you out of this web you have entangled yourselves into" said Rin.   
  
"What was the freaking big deal anyway?" asked Inu-yasha.   
  
"What you mean?! You saw us naked something that is only seen when one is married! And not only that you did it in a crude way!" yelled Kagome.   
  
Inu-yasha jumped up. "Crude? And you three trying to make us look like fools isn't?" asked Inu-yasha.   
  
"We are simply bring out what's already there" said Rin.   
  
"I should say you are simply bringing out what's already there" said Sesshoumaru.   
  
Rin glared. "What ever can you mean my lord?" asked Rin.   
  
"You three aren't the innocent little princesses that everyone speaks of, you show that you are all grown and mature while you make fools of yourselves" stated Sesshoumaru.   
  
Sango clapped. "Beautifully said, though are you not the one feeling quite lucky that your head is still there with you and safe?" asked Sango with a smirk. Sesshoumaru sent her a cold glare.  
  
"My Lady, sir Hojou is here to see you" said the elder servant. Kagome sighed.   
  
"Oh wow here so early?" asked Rin.   
  
The young man walked in and smiled, he bowed before the table. "Lady Kagome so nice to see your face in the morning" he said. Inu-yasha fell over while Kagome and the others sweat dropped.   
  
"Wow he doesn't get laid much does he?" asked Rin.   
  
"Nope, not once" said Sango. He smiled with sparkling eyes.   
  
"My god he has pretty eyes" said Rin.   
  
"Yes unfortunately I fail to see the more masculine side of him" said Sango looking confused.   
  
"I should say your masculine enough for a man and yourself" said Miroku.   
  
"Do you really want to start on that again?" asked Sango.   
  
"I would gladly" said Miroku.   
  
"You insufferable jerk!" yelled Sango as she walked out of the dinning hall.   
  
"Beautiful job Lord Miroku, I do understand now why women tend not to throw themselves at your feet, for you're a great charmer" said Rin.   
  
"Just as you my Lady" said Sesshoumaru.   
  
"May I ask what it going on my lady" asked Hojou.   
  
"Listen sir Toto please keep yourself out of other's business" said Rin.   
  
"Why in the hell are you yelling at him for the poor guy didn't do anything" said Inu-yasha.   
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Kagome.   
  
The room calmed down and everyone's attention was on Kagome. "I'm sorry sir Hojou why are you here?" asked Kagome.   
  
"Well Lady Kagome you and I were to go on a picnic" said Hojou twisting his fingers together.   
  
"My god what a queer person" said Rin under her breathe.  
  
"A picnic what a wonderful idea!" exclaimed Kikyou coming out of know where not that anyone present really cared.   
  
"Lady Kikyou how wonderful to see you again" said Hojou.   
  
Kikyou smiled and waved him off. "Yes, yes. I say we all go I'm sure mother and father will be quite happy to know we kept our guest entertained" said Kikyou.   
  
"Since when do you care dear sister what mother and father will be happy with?" asked Kagome.   
  
"I should warn you to watch what you say dear sister, something might just slip out" said Kikyou.   
  
"And you darling cousin should watch what you eat, you might lose something other then your innocence" said Rin.   
  
"Now you listen here you little brat I will teach you a lesson that you'll never forget!" said Kikyou.   
  
"Nothing is ever happy here is it?" asked Miroku.   
  
"A picnic is a wonderful idea" said Rin with a smirk. Kikyou glared.   
  
"very well we shall go" said Kagome.   
  
"Yes let us see what we can come up with" said Rin.   
  
"Natsumi prepare a lunch for 10" said Kagome.   
  
"Why 10?" asked Miroku.   
  
"I like to eat after walking" said Sango.   
  
"Yes the picnic is quite tiring and more food means more energy" said Kagome.   
  
"Let us change for the picnic" said Rin walking towards the stairs.   
  
They all walked towards their room to get ready for the picnic leaving poor Hojou to stand in the dinning hall by himself.  
  
TBC  
  
***************************************  
  
AN: Well that was interesting no? Anyways again sorry that this was short and not that good, but you can guess that much action ensures at the picnic ^_~ anyways again my spelling and grammar sucks so excuse that. Thank you all who has reviewed please keep it coming I love it when I get reviews! ^^ 


	4. Picnic Chapter 4

Once upon a time...Sugar and Spice  
  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: I love you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! Well here is chapter 4!  
  
Picnic...Chapter 4  
  
Last Time...  
  
****************************  
  
"A picnic what a wonderful idea!" exclaimed Kikyou coming out of know where not that anyone present really cared.   
  
"Lady Kikyou how wonderful to see you again" said Hojou.   
  
Kikyou smiled and waved him off. "Yes, yes. I say we all go I'm sure mother and father will be quite happy to know we kept our guest entertained," said Kikyou.   
  
"Since when do you care dear sister what mother and father will be happy with?" asked Kagome.   
  
"I should warn you to watch what you say dear sister, something might just slip out" said Kikyou.   
  
"And you darling cousin should watch what you eat, you might lose something other then your innocence" said Rin.   
  
"Now you listen here you little brat I will teach you a lesson that you'll never forget!" said Kikyou.   
  
"Nothing is ever happy here is it?" asked Miroku.   
  
"A picnic is a wonderful idea," said Rin with a smirk. Kikyou glared.   
  
"Very well we shall go," said Kagome.   
  
"Yes let us see what we can come up with," said Rin.   
  
"Natsumi prepare a lunch for 10" said Kagome.   
  
"Why 10?" asked Miroku.   
  
"I like to eat after walking" said Sango.   
  
"Yes the picnic is quite tiring and more food means more energy" said Kagome.   
  
"Let us change for the picnic," said Rin walking towards the stairs.   
  
They all walked towards their room to get ready for the picnic leaving poor Hojou to stand in the dinning hall by himself.  
  
****************************  
  
Two hours after the small agreement that they were going on a picnic, they were riding towards the field and after another 2 hours they still weren't there.   
  
Rin yawned. "Hey sir Toto how much further is this field?" she asked.   
  
Kagome sighed and dropped her head. "Why couldn't you just take them to the usual place?" asked Kagome.   
  
Hojou blushed and looked at her. "Well lady Kagome it's our special place" he said.   
  
"What ever, just how much further?" asked Kikyou.   
  
"About 1/2 a mile to go" he said.   
  
Rin looked to her right and found a place to her words was beautiful and clear and to her words again was fine place for a picnic. "I say we just set up picnic there," said Rin. Sesshoumaru for once agreed with her and rode towards the field.  
  
They all got down, Hojou was left with setting up the blanket while everyone stretched and tried to feel their asses as Sango put it.   
  
"My god I never thought that I would be sore without actually having a man do it to me" said Kikyou. Kagome rolled her eyes.   
  
"Yes thank you for sharing that with us" said Rin.   
  
"Not that it was really necessary" said Sango. Inu-yasha looked concerned for a minute before he was his careless self again.   
  
"Hey how about some jumping jacks" said Hojou. Every one sweat dropped.   
  
"Bobo get a clue," said Sango.   
  
"Hey look guys a lake to swim in, but oh wait we have some peeping toms," said Rin.   
  
Sesshoumaru's eyebrows twitched. "We were not peeping or what ever is it that you say we did," he said calmly. Rin waved him off.   
  
"No need to get angry, I mean after all your male, and if it's anyone who should be angry it should be us" said Sango.   
  
Miroku smiled. "Great sense of humor and breast" he said.   
  
Sango grabbed the teakettle that Hojou was holding and smashed it over Miroku's head. "I wish it was a iron one, but your lucky it was only metal," said Sango.   
  
Rin shook her head. "How upsetting" she said.  
  
"Guys come on let's just enjoy the damn picnic," said Kagome.   
  
"Hey how about we play hid and go seek," said Kikyou smiling.   
  
"Sure Kikyou" said Sango.   
  
"And well also play patty cake and sing Mary had a little lamb" said Rin.   
  
"No you idiots, we'll pair off, the guys have to find the girls, and who ever finds them has to kiss some place on their body" said Kikyou licking her lips looking at Inu-yasha.   
  
"Um don't they play this game at the whore house?" asked Rin.   
  
Kagome nodded "I think I heard of it" she said.   
  
"I think we should play it," said Sango. Kagome and Rin looked at Sango so fast that their heads hurt. "But if they don't find us we get to do something to them" said Sango. Kagome and Rin sighed.   
  
"Fine by me" said Kikyou.   
  
Inu-yasha looked up and "kehed" while Hojou blushed at the fact that the guys had to kiss the girl somewhere. Sesshoumaru thought about his bed, while Miroku imagined kissing Sango's perky tips.   
  
"Alright let the game being," said Kikyou running her hand over Inu-yasha's chest.   
  
"Come on let's get this portion of the picnic over with," said Kagome. Inu-yasha walked towards her bending ears level.   
  
"Afraid to be kissed?" he asked.   
  
Kagome shot him a death glare. "You would be surprise," she said.   
  
"I bet I will," he said.   
  
So they spilt up into the near by forest. The guys looking for the girls, while the girls waited patiently hoping that they are not found, well maybe except Kikyou. Rin decided to hid on the tree not so far from the meadow of flowers. Kagome deep in the forest also on a tree with high fragrance. Sango behind the water, which was a small cave. Kikyou hid in the most obvious place and Hojou thought he should start with the obvious place, after all that's what he learned at young adventurers camp.   
  
Inu-yasha smirked when Kagome's scent disappeared, obviously the comment from the night before was still fresh on her mind. He then picked up a the sound of pulse, and smirked.   
  
*Not smart enough* he thought.   
  
Kagome sat on the tree with closed eyes and legs over leg. "Now how to kill a dog" she said out loud. Inu-yasha grinned and stepped on to the branch she was sitting on quietly and watched her.   
  
"How to kiss a evil princess" he said. Kagome's eyes popped open as she scrambled to her feet.   
  
"God damn it how in the 7 hells did you find me?" she asked.   
  
"I thought there is only one hell," he said.   
  
"Well in my world there is 7!" she spat.   
  
"Interesting" he said approaching her. Kagome looked down at the ground.   
  
*I'll never make it, its too high* she thought. *But then again a broken leg is better then being kissed by him* she thought. Inu-yasha watched her face and smiled.   
  
"I don't think breaking your ankle or leg is the best idea, after all you still need to get away from me, and terrorize me," he said now stepping in front of her.   
  
"I'm capable of terrorizing people in their sleep," she said.   
  
"I sleep light," he said.   
  
"I bet Kikyou found about that last night no?" she asked.   
  
Inu-yasha's smile disappeared. "Nothing happened" he stated.   
  
"Like hell it didn't" she said. "I mean come on we are talking about Kikyou and a male presence-" Kagome's words were cut off by the warm lips covering her own. *His kissing me...my first kiss* Kagome tried to push him away but Inu-yasha pulled Kagome fully against him and wrapped his arm around her small waist.   
  
*Gods I was right she taste good, so fucken good, and this is just her lip* he thought pushing her lips open to slip his tongue in.   
  
*No gods why are you doing this to me, its not suppose to feel good! I mean I didn't mean that it feels sick* she thought.   
  
Inu-yasha was surprised to feel her kiss back and with skill too. *This can't be her first time! * He thought anger flooding through him.  
  
Rin yawned. "Man I needed another hour of sleep," she whispered.   
  
"Then I should advise you to do so next time," said Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Holly Sugar Honey Ice Tea" she whispered.   
  
"Yes that would be nice," he said.   
  
Rin found herself move over so much that she fell off the side of the branch she was on. Sesshoumaru moved quickly and got her just in time for both of them to stumble onto the meadow of flower.   
  
"You big jerk your killing the flowers!" she yelled. Sesshoumaru switched them over so she was on the ground.   
  
"What about now?" he asked instantly liking the way she felt on top of him.   
  
Rin glared up at him. "God what do you want from me?" she asked.   
  
"My prize I suppose and some peace" he said.   
  
"Peace? Why aren't you in peace? I mean the war between me and you hasn't started it," she said.   
  
Sesshoumaru's lips curved a little. "Yes the brave little princess" he said bring his lips closer to hers. Rin found that she couldn't turn away.   
  
"God damn it get off me" she whispered.   
  
"Am I making you nervous?" asked Sesshoumaru.   
  
"No! Of course not, I'm not in the presence of a king or a handsome prince," said Rin.   
  
Sesshoumaru placed his lips on her cheek. Rin gasped. But that wasn't the only kiss. He moved down her cheek towards her throat.   
  
"Hey it was only one kiss," she said. He didn't answer, something about her skin, he wanted to taste it. He let his tongue slip out a little at her ear. Rin couldn't explain this feeling pooling at her center. "Damn the 7 hells" Rin said.   
  
"But I was under the impression there was only one hell" said Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Well there is 7 ok!" said Rin.  
  
Sango soaked her body in the water and waited. "He'll never find me," she giggled.   
  
"Hello beautiful princess are you here?" asked Miroku sticking his head through the waterfall.   
  
Sango shirked and back away. "How in 7 hell did you find me?" asked Sango.   
  
"I thought there was only one hell," said Miroku.   
  
"There is 7 where I come from," said Sango.   
  
Miroku stepped completely into the cave. "So how about that kiss?" he asked.   
  
"Just lay one hand on me and you won't have one" she said.   
  
"Come now you know the rules" he said taking her wrist and trapping her against the cave wall and himself. Sango tried to move away. Miroku's fingers stopped on her right breast. "I can kiss it without any objection you know" he said. Sango glared at him, but it was hard to keep it up at this new sensation that was stirring within her. Miroku pushed her gown down a bit and popped out the perky tips once more.   
  
He placed his lips on her breast. *Gods it's soo good!* she thought. Miroku found himself place more kisses on her breast. "Stop" she whispered.   
  
He pulled away and saw the fire burning in her eyes. He didn't know whether or not it was desire or hell but he like the way she tasted. "Well I had my share" he said.   
  
Sango watched as he backed away as if afraid he might not be able to if he stayed. Sango pulled her dress up and watched him.   
  
He gave her a hand. "Shall we leave and meet the other then?" asked Miroku with a smile.   
  
Sango didn't know why she took his hand, but she did. They headed out and back towards where they set up picnic to find Hojou and Kikyou sitting there, Kikyou looking like she could kill and Hojou blushing like hell. Kikyou looked at the two.   
  
"Even you would have been 100 times better, but no I get him" she said pointing at Hojou.   
  
Sango giggled while Miroku smiled. "I'm so sorry Lady Kikyou I should have gone after you, but something told me I would find something behind the beautiful waters" he said. Kikyou glared at Sango who was looking at Miroku confused, mad, and flushed.  
  
Rin opened her eyes and found golden orbs staring back at her. "I'm sorry" he said standing and pulling her up as well. Rin looked at him and looked down at the flowers.   
  
"They are all right!" she exclaimed. Sesshoumaru watched her face in a full smile. "Well lets get going" she said looking at him and glaring. Sesshoumaru didn't argue and just followed. They were back and saw Miroku and Sango sitting while Sango sent him death glares, and Kikyou looked like hell herself, and Hojou was still blushing up a storm.  
  
Inu-yasha pulled away and found a breathless Kagome. He was about to kiss her again when she pushed him away. "I think you got what you wanted" she said. He pulled her wrist and on to him, before placing his lips on hers again.   
  
"We could spend the rest of the picnic here" he said against her lips.   
  
Kagome pulled away. "I'm not Kikyou! I don't know what your reason for finding me out was, but if you wanted something like that-" Kagome's lips were sealed again.   
  
Inu-yasha pulled away. "Listen if I wanted Kikyou then I could have had her last night! But I care about my honor, I have a duty as a prince to keep myself back, and other then that she wasn't the one I wanted" he said.   
  
Kagome looked up at him. "Good now get us down and lets get going" she said glaring at him. Inu-yasha pulled her towards him and placed his lips on hers and she kissed back.   
  
"Why do you keep kissing back?" asked Inu-yasha against his lips.   
  
"Would like it if I rather not-" he cut her off and let his tongue do the talking.   
  
Kagome pulled away. "Enough" she said starting to walk towards the edge to get down, when she felt herself being lifted off and then with one jump they were down.  
  
Inu-yasha looked at her face, her lips swollen from his kisses, and it fit her perfectly. *I already have someone I want, and it's not your sister* he thought with a small smile. Kagome walked slowly she was pissed off at herself, and at him for keeping giving her those breath taking kisses. They finally made it out to find Sango and Rin talking, Sesshoumaru sitting with his eyes closed, Miroku winking at the girls. Hojou turning purple from blushing and not breathing, and Kikyou sending death glares at everything and now pointing at her sister.   
  
"Kagome! Your all right" said Rin as she came running and throwing her arms around her cousin.   
  
"Yeah, but got caught up in things" she said glaring at Inu-yasha.   
  
"You too huh?" asked Sango. Kagome nodded in shame.   
  
"Don't take it personally so did we" said Rin. Sango nodding. Kagome looked at Kikyou who was about ready to slit her throat.   
  
"I guess I pissed someone off" said Kagome with smirked.   
  
"Oh yea, you should have seen Toto's face" said Rin. Sango laughed.   
  
Kagome smiled. "Oh lady Kagome I'm so sorry that I could not find you" said Hojou in front of Kagome. Kagome smiled and helped him up.   
  
"Hojou its all right I'm sorry that your in such state" said Kagome giggling.   
  
Inu-yasha with a smile on his face, he got some of what he wanted and that was enough for now.   
  
"I want to go home!" yelled Kikyou.   
  
"But don't you want to please our guest?" asked Rin. Kikyou was about to jump on Rin, when Sesshoumaru stood in her way and nodded.   
  
"Sure Lady Kikyou I think that is a good idea, considering that were quite far from the palace we should start now" he said.   
  
So they packed everything up and some how it happened to be more then they originally packed and needed three horses. So Rin got stuck with Sesshoumaru, Sango with Miroku, and Kagome and Inu-yasha. Kikyou was pissed as hell that Kagome volunteered, and so did the other two. They were doing this to piss her off. Rin glared at Sesshoumaru every time he looked at her.   
  
"You know I know how to fight!" she said.   
  
"I just didn't think it was necessary" he said.   
  
"No body asked you if it was" she said. They were ahead Sesshoumaru placed a kiss on the already small red spot on her neck. "What are you doing!?" she asked. He smiled and rode on.  
  
"Well there goes another wonderful day with nothing to look forward too" said Kagome sighing. Inu-yasha smirked and rode into the forest next to them where they weren't been seen. Inu-yasha pulled her face upwards and kissed her once more.   
  
"How about looking forward to more of that" he whispered.   
  
Kagome turned her face away. "No thank you" she said. Inu-yasha tightened his grip around and put his lips near her lips.   
  
"I think your lying" he said as he placed a hand over her breast. "Your heart is beating like the 7 hell you speak off" he said.   
  
Kagome ignored his though he was right. They rode back on to the road with the others.  
  
Sango and Miroku on the other hand had nothing particular except they kept running into bumps making his hand brush her breast. Sango closed her eyes and just gritted her teeth. So again after another 2 hours they were back home where they were going to be safe for a while.   
  
TBC  
  
***********************************  
  
AN: Chapter 4! Yay! Ok I hope you guys enjoyed that. I know my spelling and grammar sucks but I hope you looked past that and enjoyed yourself. Please Review! Thank you. 


	5. The first tale of the Bedroom Chapter 5

Once upon a time...Sugar and Spice  
  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: Wow you guys are the best! I never thought this fic was going to be liked. Well thank you and to show you guys that I love you guys here is another chapter! Enjoy!  
  
The first tale of the Bedroom...Chapter 5  
  
Last Time...  
  
**************  
  
"Well there goes another wonderful day with nothing to look forward too" said Kagome sighing. Inu-yasha smirked and rode into the forest next to them where they weren't been seen. Inu-yasha pulled her face upwards and kissed her once more.   
  
"How about looking forward to more of that" he whispered.   
  
Kagome turned her face away. "No thank you" she said. Inu-yasha tightened his grip around and put his lips near her lips.   
  
"I think your lying" he said as he placed a hand over her breast.   
  
"Your heart is beating like the 7 hell you speak off" he said. Kagome ignored his though he was right. They rode back on to the rode with the others.  
  
Sango and Miroku on the other hand had nothing particular except they kept running into bumps making his hand brush her breast. Sango closed her eyes and just gritted her teeth. So again after another 2 hours they were back home where they were going to be safe for a while.  
  
**************  
  
"The nerve of those bastards!" yelled Kagome as she flopped down on her bed. Sango sat on the settee not far away and Rin laid on the floor.   
  
"God damn it!" yelled Rin rubbing the place where she was kissed.   
  
"Its like they did on purpose" said Sango.   
  
"Hey Sango you still didn't tell us where you got kissed" said Kagome.   
  
Sango turned red from the thought. "Um that's not important, just come up with a plan to get rid of them!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Well that's proving to be hard" said Rin.   
  
"How about we scare them by turning on them, and when I say that I mean act the opposite way" said Kagome.   
  
"You know we haven't yet tried that. It might just work" said Rin.   
  
Sango nodded. "So what do we do get dressed up like whores and go to their room?" asked Sango.   
  
"Well why do we have to dress like whores?" asked Rin.   
  
"I don't know because they like that sort of stuff, and if we dress the way they want and act the why want they might get scared and think that were officially insane and leave" said Sango.  
  
"Sorry Sango but at the moment you sound insane too me" said Rin.   
  
"Hehe Sorry" said Sango rubbing the back of her head.   
  
Kagome giggled. "Come on you guys lets get ready for our special night" said Kagome.   
  
Rin sighed and nodded. "Can we at least take a bath?" asked Sango.   
  
"I think that was part of the plan, I mean smelling good" said Kagome. Rin laughed.   
  
"God Sango what is up with you, you look so flustered" said Kagome.   
  
Sango just smiled and sweat dropped. "Yeah I guess I'm kind of worried this plan will back fire on our asses" said Sango.   
  
"There is no way it can!" said Kagome with fisted hands.   
  
"Yep" said Rin joining in.   
  
Sango laughed. "Come on we don't have much time" said Sango. They headed towards the bathrooms, each getting themselves ready for night head.   
  
Miroku sat on the couch was a smile, Inu-yasha was laying on the ground, while Sesshoumaru was flipping through a book.   
  
"So tell me what should we do with our evil princesses?" asked Sesshoumaru.   
  
"I say we play this little game of theirs, its turning out to be quite interesting" said Miroku.   
  
"Oh yea really" said Inu-yasha smiling with satisfaction.   
  
"I say we just don't do anything at all" said Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Chickening out?" asked Inu-yasha. Sesshoumaru glared.   
  
"Where did you kiss her?" asked Miroku.   
  
"I bet it was the neck" said Inu-yasha.   
  
"Why?" asked Miroku.   
  
"Sesshy here has a thing with necks, and another place that we all have a thing for" said Inu-yasha smirking. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything.   
  
"Well should we just go to bed?" asked Miroku.   
  
"I suppose so" said Sesshoumaru.   
  
"They said they were going to send dinner to our rooms, for us to eat, I guess we messed with the princesses plans" said Inu-yasha with a big smile. Miroku chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Well I'm hungry so see you guys later" said Inu-yasha getting up and walking towards his room.   
  
They nodded and excused him. Inu-yasha walked out and was hit with Kagome's scent rising like the perfume calling to a starved man. Inu-yasha walked towards her room. He smiled and walked inside locking the door. Kagome hummed softly as she dangled her legs out of the tub. Inu-yasha leaned against the doorframe and watched her.   
  
"You always sing when you're taking a bath?" he finally asked.   
  
Kagome opened her eyes and almost jumped up. "WHAT IN 7HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" she asked throwing her soap and shampoo bottles at him. Inu-yasha dodged and walked towards her. Kagome pulled the towel towards her body and stood. "Get out!" she yelled. Inu-yasha smirked.   
  
"You know I'm hungry" he said. Kagome shivered when his breath touched her wet shoulders.   
  
"Then go and eat" she said. Inu-yasha's hand went around her waist.   
  
"I will" he whispered before his lips captured hers.   
  
Miroku left to his room right after Inu-yasha only to walk in and find Sango. He smiled.   
  
"What may I owe this visit to?" he asked closing the door.   
  
Sango blushed and glared at him. "Don't get any ideas!" she said.   
  
Miroku raised his hands up. "I have nothing in mind except for the fact that I'm quite hungry, will you join me for dinner?" asked Miroku.   
  
Sango was about to protest but the growl from her stomach went against her and the knock on the door, which opened to be dinner was enough to shut her up. The maid smiled at Miroku and placed the tray down. Sango didn't say anything as she sat at the table and watched her prepare the table for them.   
  
"Now why is it that you were here?" asked Miroku winking towards the maid.   
  
Sango glared. "To tell you to back of! I won't marry you and neither will Kagome and Rin do you understand?" she asked.   
  
Miroku moved behind her so his lips were at her ears. "But what about that kiss? I mean I'm sure you can forget it but I can't" he said. Sango glared at him and turned beet red.   
  
Sesshoumaru was on his way to the study when he heard humming from Rin's room. He poked his head in and saw Rin dancing around her room with a smile on her face. He walked in and watched her. his eye landed on the red spot on her neck. Rin stopped and heard clapping. She opened her eyes and looked towards the door where he stood. She stared at him for a while.   
  
"What can I do for you?" she asked.   
  
"Nothing I just heard noise and thought I investigate what it was" he said. Rin fell over.   
  
"That was not noise!" she exclaimed.   
  
"I understand that singing isn't your gift" he said. Rin fumed for a few seconds before there was a smile on her face.   
  
"Thank you for clapping" she said.   
  
Sesshoumaru placed the book in his hands on her dresser and walked towards her, talking her hand.   
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.   
  
He said nothing as he placed one hand on her waist. They started to move slowly with the music of the wind. Rin closed her eyes.  
  
Rin found herself lace fingers with someone, was she dreaming or was it real she couldn't tell but she didn't open her eyes, pictured her father dancing with her, looking down at her with his warm eyes behind that small mask. She felt herself being dipped, her head touching the floor almost. her hair moving around her like a sheer silk flowing in the wind. She slowly saw the image of her father fade and a new figure take his place. Rini wanted to cry out "No papa comes back" but she just shook her head and opened her eyes to be greeted by those same golden eyes. They were still dancing moving slowly now, but still dancing.  
  
He was staring down at her as if he was searching for something in them. Rin couldn't look away she felt herself spin out his hold and out in to the open and then spin back to gently slamming in to his chest.   
  
"You know Princess Rin I hope we could work out some sort of truce" he whispered in to her ear. She let out a small gasp.   
  
"I'm sorry your highness I can't I have an understanding with my cousins and nothing will change that; blood is thicker then a truce" said Rin.   
  
He smiled down at her before he dipped her once more, this time however the hand on his shoulder slipped only to be laced with his.   
  
"I also didn't realize what an exquisite dancer his highness is" she said.   
  
"I must give you the same compliment" he said.   
  
"Well, thank you" said Rin.   
  
He smiled and he pulled her back up again, placing one hand on her hip and the other still lace with hers. "I would be very much respected if you saw me as friend rather then a figure you must eliminate" He said.   
  
"I suppose that won't be so bad for you, but then for me it will be going against everything I know" said Rin.   
  
He moved behind to spin her. "Your smell is quite intoxicating" he whispered. Rini looked towards him as she spanned away from him.   
  
She was pulled towards him as both of their hands lace once more. "Do you want to share my perfume?" she asked with a small smile. Sesshoumaru pulled her full against him and smiled. Rin stared up at him. "Let me go" she said. Sesshoumaru placed his lips at her throat and kissed down. Rin closed her eyes and slowly moved her neck for his access. His grip tightened as he pulled away from her neck and placed his lips on hers. Rin gasped from the contact but didn't pull away as he kissed her.  
  
Inu-yasha's smiled against her lips. Kagome had long since stopped fighting it. They clutched at each other, their lips and tongues twining as if they could make themselves one flesh. Her lips were soft and sweet, her mouth hot. He thrust his tongue past her teeth, loving the feel of her, the taste of her, and the little breathy, erotic noises she made deep in her throat as she strained against him. Reaching down, he cupped her buttocks to lift her hard up against him. Kagome moaned before she pulled away.   
  
"That's enough!" she exclaimed. Inu-yasha pulled her towards him and placed his lips on hers.   
  
"Not nearly enough for me" he said in between kisses.   
  
Kagome gripped his shoulder has his lips went down her jaws to her throat. Inu-yasha picked her up and walked towards the bed.   
  
Miroku watched Sango eat slowly as her pink tongue popped out take the content of the spoon. He looked at the maid and smiled who was blushing. Sango glared and drowned herself in her wine. After turning each other on from the way their tongues work their food, they were finally alone. Miroku closed the door after the maid. He stared at Sango for a while longer before he walked over towards her and placed his lips on hers. Sango gasped, giving him the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. To his shock and pleasure she kissed back. Sango stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hey they did say they were going to do the opposite of what they originally planned.  
  
TBC  
  
********************  
  
AN: Oh my god! Look a update ^^ anyways I love you guys for the reviews! Sorry about the spelling and grammar. No updates until last week on December. Thank you! 


	6. Flow Chapter 6

Once Upon a Time...Sugar and Spice  
  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: Sooo Sorry! Please Enjoy!  
  
Flow...Chapter 6  
  
Inu-yasha stared down at her face; she was in nothing but a towel. Kagome did the same.   
  
"What you up to princess?" he asked softly.  
  
"Nothing, but I have to ask for your intentions" said Kagome.  
  
Inu-yasha kissed her again and smiled. "I have none then to taste the honey that is you," he said.  
  
"Do you sweet talk all women you take to bed?" she asked.  
  
Inu-yasha's features darkened. "I have never done anything that might hurt my family and I don't intend to, and to be honest with you princess, you may be the first that I take to my bed" he smirked.   
  
Kagome gasped when she felt his lips at her throat. "Inu-yasha" she whispered.  
  
He pulled away and looked at her, the way she called his name was enough to make him scream. He smiled. "This has to be the first you called my name with pleasure and not the kind to get rid of me," said Inu-yasha.   
  
Kagome blushed, "It came out," she said.  
  
"I like it" said Inu-yasha.  
  
"Well don't get too use to it, that was just on impulse now get the hell of before I cut of some vital organ of yours" she said.  
  
"My vital organ you man this?" he asked looking down at his manhood.  
  
"That and many others" she said unable to hide the small blush.  
  
"You know it's hard to find quite princesses these days" he said.  
  
"Don't you mean it's hard to find whores?" she asked. "In that case there is one just across the hall from here why don't you go to her," she stated as she pushed him off her and stood holding the towel hard against her body.  
  
"What can I do for you princess?" he asked.  
  
"How about getting out of my room" asked Kagome.  
  
Inu-yasha was about come up with a smart comment when there was a knock on the door before it opened to a maid.   
  
"Lady Kagome I bought you some food..." She said looking from Kagome who was barely dressed and Inu-yasha who sat on her bed. "Maybe this is a bad time..." she said.  
  
"No! Suriyo this isn't what it looks like! He came in to my room asking for um perfume!" she said.  
  
"Lady Kagome it's none of my business" said the maid as she placed the food on Kagome's small tea table with three chairs surrounding it.  
  
"Prince Inu-yasha your dinner is in your room" said Suriyo.  
  
"No! No! Really this isn't what it seems, come on I'm not Kikyou!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Lady it isn't my business!" she yelled before running out.  
  
"Damn it this is your entire fault!" yelled Kagome finger pointing.  
  
"Get the hell out of my room and go die" she yelled.  
  
Inu-yasha just watched her stunned before he couldn't take the noise and walked out of the room staring at her.  
  
Rin opened her eyes and looked at the golden orbs that were starring back at her. "You shouldn't have done that," she whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything as he looked down at her. They had moved from standing to the bed.  
  
"Please get off," she said.  
  
"Do I make you nervous?" he asked.  
  
"No of course not!" she glared.  
  
"Of course not, I mean after all I am talking to mischief itself," he said.  
  
"You do really have a pleasant way of complimenting" she responded.  
  
"I address as I see fit," he said.  
  
"And yet you pick on those who does the same" she said.  
  
"Is that what you do?" he asked.  
  
"God your one annoying prince!" She said pushing him, but was currently failing.  
  
"And you princess could make a thief drop dead from hearing you laugh" he said.  
  
"What are you implying?!" she asked trying again to push him off.  
  
"It is all in the mind princess," he said.  
  
"What ever dear princes please remove yourself of me," she said.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat up on the bed as he looked down at her before she stood up and started at him.  
  
"Please leave my room, you know your not suppose to be here and if anyone see that you are here they might assume something" she said as she listed with her fingers the consequences.  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to say something when he heard yelling coming from the hall. Rin looked at him before racing towards the door.  
  
"Don't look at me like I'm crazy!" yelled Kagome still in a towel.  
  
"How about you shut up your gonna make me deaf" said Inu-yasha.  
  
"Good maybe then you'll understand what your stupidity could do to you!" she yelled before shutting the door on his face.  
  
Rin looked at Sesshoumaru. "Why was your brother trying to pull?" she asked.  
  
"I have no idea half the time he's an idiot about these things," he said.  
  
"Get out I will not have pervert in my room!" she yelled.  
  
"What I had no part in what ever he was doing," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I really don't care if you take part in cross dressing or being a drag queen just leave my room at once!" said Rin. Sesshoumaru walked out was about to something when the door slammed on his face.  
  
Miroku and Sango were still in there own land when the whole thing was going down the drain for Inu-yasha and Sesshoumaru that is until Inu-yasha walked into Miroku's room which made Sango jump back and grab hold of the wine glass and throw its content on Miroku.   
  
"You bastard if you try that again I'm cut of all your vital parts!" yelled Sango.  
  
"I heard that one already" said Inu-yasha.  
  
"What? What did I do wrong? Asked Miroku confused at the 7 hells that these girls spoke of.  
  
"I can't believe you tried to seduce me!" yelled Sango,  
  
"But I-"   
  
"I don't care if you come near me again I'll be force to take actions which might include your future plan to be a father" she said walking out.  
  
"Man what freaks," said Inu-yasha sitting down on Miroku's bed.  
  
"What is the hell is wrong with you?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes what is wrong with you little brother?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" asked Inu-yasha.  
  
"What's wrong with me you big jack ass? Well if you must know. You just ruined my chance to spread my seeds and make babies and bring home a bride," said Miroku.  
  
"God Miroku you tried that again?" asked Inu-yasha.  
  
"You know that isn't very effective," said Sesshoumaru looking at Miroku.  
  
"I'm going to pull all my damn hair out and hen run naked into the wood" said Miroku.  
  
"Hey if that makes you feel good go ahead just don't run into any trouble" said Inu-yasha.  
  
Miroku just looked at Inu-yasha before he grabbed his staff and hit him on the head. "God Inu-yasha I swear to god I'm going to make sure you burn in 7 hells, and then I'm going to make sure that you come back to life just so you could repeat the process over and over and over and over and over" Miroku said as he beat the crap out of Inu-yasha.  
  
"You bastard what the hell is you damn problem, just cause the girl doesn't like you doesn't mean you take it out on me!" exclaimed Inu-yasha grabbing the staff.  
  
"If you didn't notice before you came in she was kissing me!" yelled Miroku.  
  
"What are you talking about she threw wine at you now you know that she's pissed cause she kissed you" said Inu-yasha. "Hey Miroku are you a virgin?" asked Inu-yasha.  
  
"I'm going to kill you bastard and then bring you back to life-"  
  
"So I can repeat the process over and over and over again right?" asked Inu-yasha.  
  
"You insuperable whore!" yelled Miroku before finally calming down and flopping down on the chair next to him.  
  
"He ran out of mojo," said Inu-yasha as if explaining the whole thing.  
  
"I can't believe were being made fools by some princesses that doesn't understand anything but their own enjoyment" said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I can't believe were being made fooled by some scum bag princes that know nothing but their own lust," said Rin walking around Kagome's room.  
  
"This is getting out of hand and it's only been two night since they arrived" said Kagome.  
  
Sango stood quite as she sat on the bed with her knees at her chest.  
  
"You have feelings for Miroku don't you?" asked Rin.  
  
"NO! Of course not! I was just thinking how this is happening to us," she said.  
  
"Hard to believe isn't it?" asked Kagome sitting on her bench next to her bed.  
  
"I never thought we would be in this sort of position it was so easy to get rid of the others! So close to freedom, from being confinement," said Rin.  
  
"We being heirs can't even run away without abandoning our people," said Sango.  
  
"Why must we marry to be taken seriously?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I say we mix it up," said Rin.  
  
"Huh?" asked Sango.  
  
"Mix it up?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Sugar and spice is what make a girl nice" said Rin with a wink.  
  
Kagome smiled and so did Sango.  
  
"Sugar and spice hmm which one should we use first?" asked Kagome.  
  
"How about honey first then we'll give them a little of our fire no?" asked Rin.  
  
"Yep honey it is" said Sango.  
  
"I say we mix it up" said Inu-yasha.  
  
"Mix it up?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sugar and Spice" said Miroku with a smile.  
  
"It's obvious that we have an attraction to these girls so why not take what is already there?" asked Inu-yasha.  
  
"For once using the brains you contain" said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I say we use spice first then a little sugar" said Miroku.  
  
"Curry" said Inu-yasha.  
  
"Fire it is" said Miroku.  
  
TBC  
  
***************************  
  
AN: I wouldn't mind if you guys killed me right now for not keeping my word. But here is a really short chapter but I promise that I will give you a 15page chapter next time. Sorry about my spelling and grammar. Please Enjoy! 


	7. The sun in my eyes Chapter 7

Once upon a time...Sugar and Spice

By: Haruka-chan

AN: So very sorry that I didn't update for months, just been so busy that I didn't get a chance but now here is chapter 7 Enjoy!

The Sun in my eyes…Chapter 7

The next morning the three beautiful princes got up to put their new plan in action but not before spending some time in front of the mirror making themselves irresistible, they headed down to the dinning hall were only Kikyou was present looking through a book of what shall not be named. They looked around, found the servants looking at them as if in question.

Kikyou finally looked up and smiled. "Well good morning to our guest please take a seat and enjoy," she said showing of the 10f long table filled with all sort of things.

They smiled and sat down.

"Where are the other princesses?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Well I would tell you if I knew or cared," she said not looking up.

Inu-yasha chewed his bagel wondering where they might be, when he heard one of the servants.

"The princesses asked for their necessary weapons for the hunt"

"Weapons?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Hunt?" asked Inu-yasha.

"What?" asked Miroku.

They looked to where they were running around carrying a rather large boomerang, a bow and arrows, and two swords. Inu-yasha grabbed another piece of toast before getting up, followed by Miroku. Sesshoumaru however sat calmly sipping his tea, her took his time cleaning of his lips, and then gracefully like a swan got up to be on his way. They followed the servants to the stables where they saw the princesses in another light. There they stood in their gown petting the horses.

Rin wore a gown with cutout sides that revealed her tanned skin. Turquoise and copper beads enliven the tan mesh thin strap gown. Deep open lace-up back showed her back seductively. She had her hair down blowing in the wind like the horse she was petting.

"He is just a sweetheart isn't he?" asked Rin looking at Kagome.

"He sure is" said Kagome as she walked towards the horse. Her ice blue satin gown with a beaded organza overly cut at an angle with a scalloped hem with a halter neck. She smiled almost as if she wasn't the evil princess with the fire burning in the background. "I think we should probably get ready for our ride," said Kagome pushing her hair out of her face.

Sango nodded as she pulled another horse out of the stables, her pink mesh with re-embroidered appliqués bedecked with rhinestones and bugle beads gown blowing in the wind, her hair done up in a high pony tail. "We have sometime before we go," said Sango.

"Let me ask you a question" started Inu-yasha.

"Yea?" Miroku.

"Are those the same princesses we were bad mouthing just the night before?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Yes"-said Sesshoumaru.

"You have to be shitting me" said Inu-yasha as he stared at Kagome, yeah she looked good in a towel, but she looked even better with clothes on, and forget about how she would look without anything.

Kagome finally noticed the princes who stood some feet away probably out of fear. She nudged Rin in the side to make her look, and Sango followed.

"Look whose up" heard Sesshoumaru.

"I'm surprised they actually showed up," said Kagome.

"Guys can we just go, we have things to do" said Sango.

"Hey wait," said Inu-yasha.

"What can we do for you your highnesses?" said Kagome bowing.

"What's with the formalities?" asked Inu-yasha.

"I'm afraid a proper princess must address her lord with respect," she said with clenched teeth.

"Lord? Respect?" asked Miroku. "Did you guys have something to eat this morning?"

"Why of course Lord Miroku, we wanted to be in our best mood to greet our guests," said Sango with a smile that was brighter then the sun.

Rin bowed, "Is there anything you _need_ Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"Need?" he asked.

"Yes do you '_desire_' anything?" she asked trying her best not to punch him in the eye and give him a pretty black and blue to go with that gold, it wasn't that she didn't like the man, no it was that he said things that pissed her off, and beside he made fun of her laugh.

"Princess Rin Lord Deveraux asked for you in the castle it seems he is here to '_claim_' you" said the servant confused.

"Really?" asked Rin. "Tell him I will be there shortly."

"Yes my Lady,"

Sesshoumaru wondered whom this Deveraux was and would he in his right mind want to claim her, she was just so strange to be married to.

"I was just asking! Don't go back to being a bitch, not that it would be a problem" said Inu-yasha.

"God who would have thought you would be annoying as hell first thing in the god damn morning!" yelled Kagome with steam coming out her ears.

"My Lady Prince Kouga is here to ask you to a walk" said the servant.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temple. "I'm surrounded by idiots," she mumbled. "Tell him that I'm busy um washing my hand, and can't take a walk," said Kagome.

"Kagome?" called the all to familiar male voice.

Kagome smiled at the approaching man. Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow at her. She ignored him and walked towards the man with her arms wide open.

"Prince Kouga how enthralling to see you" she said.

"Yeah you too" he said. "How about I carry you of to my place for some fun" he asked with a smile.

"Oh silly Kouga you got me confused with Kikyou again didn't you?" asked Kagome laughing.

Kouga laughed nervously "Yeah sorry about that."

"What a cold hard bitch" mumbled Inu-yasha.

Kagome laughed like a fanatical animal. '_I bet he wouldn't know Kikyou and me apart even if we were standing next to each other smoking oregano_.' thought Kagome.

"So how about that walk?" he asked.

"Um I can't I am accompanying Prince Inu-yasha around the area" said Kagome.

"You would leave me for him?" asked Kouga.

"Yes I would, why don't you ask Kikyou on that walk, and pretend that it's me" said Kagome.

"Um ok" he said walking away.

Inu-yasha watched him follow the servant to the other princess. This kingdom could be Disney world on a more rated R level, where all the fairies smoked and the princesses don't wait for their princes instead they stab them in the back when they are not looking. "What an idiot."

"Your no better so shut it up and get your horse cause were going riding," said Kagome.

Inu-yasha smiled slyly "Oh now you want to go riding? I suppose your going in that gown of yours, won't you fall and break your pretty little neck if you get wrapped up in that, what are those sheets?"

Kagome had veins popping in places that it wasn't possible for them to be popping up and she had her hand fisted on the saddle straps, but smiled through gritted teeth. "Or I can just go on the ride myself, I really don't need you to come with me, I mean you probably have better things to do such as jerk off and chase the maids around, I mean I understand young man have such hormones theses days."

Inu-yasha glared at her as he pulled the reins of her saddles and hoisted himself up behind her, Kagome felt something hard on her behind and blushed slightly at the thought of what it might be. He leaned in behind her and whispered in her ear, "Oh yea, the hormones just fill up a young man, but that ensures more pleasure on the part of the princess."

"You pig head!"

"Glad to be one"

"Someone give me a sword so I can cut his very vital part to make children with"

"Go ahead and try it's so very hard and throbbing that I doubt that a sword can cut through it."

Kagome shook with anger as she kicked the horse on the side lightly telling it to move forward. Inu-yasha smiled happily as she mumbled things such as '_stupid ass hole, jerk, and dick weed_' and some others that he didn't quite understand, must have been some other language.

"Why do you insist on staying here, I thought we made it clear to you that we didn't want you here!" said Kagome as she rode into the forest.

"You made it clear to me that you wanted me, but you never said '_get out_' just threw hints which we choose to ignore, you see princess you and your cousins have this feisty attitude that we like, and we wouldn't mind seeing what you have planned for the next seven weeks" said Inu-yasha kissing the side of her neck.

"Would you stop that you idiot!?"

"No."

"I said stop it there I gave you a command straight out!"

"Tell me something who was that wolf?"

"You mean Kouga?"

"Yea that idiot."

"Shut up! He is an idiot that started to follow me around two years back, and confused Kikyou for me a couple times so he thinks I slept with him."

"Did you ever sleep with anyone?"

"Yes I slept with many people."

"Who?"

"Let see I slept with Dracula, and umm who is else was on my list of men to fuck?"

"Kagome"

"What Inu-yasha?"

They stopped the horse and looked at each other, he was holding her in the most possessive way, that Kagome almost thought he wasn't after her virginity. But hey she wasn't a virgin when you think about it, she had mental sex with many people, they just didn't know that she was having sex with them, that tends to happen when your licking your lips but in your mind your licking other things.

Kagome laughed inwardly at her thoughts, which would label her a mental whore with a problem to match, did it make sense at all?

"Kagome."

"What Inu-yasha? What? What? Wha-" ok so he knew how to silence her and his lips helped with the process, ok so now they were making out, and they were in a forest that well hey were alone and they could what ever they wanted if they wanted to, of course she didn't want to do anything, no of course not. So she started to hum while he was kissing her.

"Is that Mary had a little lamb?" asked Inu-yasha as he pulled away when he felt the vibration of sound. Hell the girl was driving him crazy.

"No that was Harry had a little champ, hey can I name your penis?" asked Kagome as she looked behind at his groin.

"No."

"Ok I think piffle princess, or maybe sexy diva Stella."

"No, No, No, you don't name my penis shit like that, this is Inu-yasha Jr."

"O so you already gave it a name, and so the title of Jr, goes to him huh?"

"You know your one strange bitch."

"Hey speaking of do you have a tail or maybe something furry like Sesshoumaru, I mean I found furry things totally erotic!" he exclaimed.

"The only furry thing you'll find on me is my ears, that was a mistake at that"

Kagome laughed out, "So you're trying to say that you were suppose to be a girl? Do you have any holes?"

"God damn it!"

Sango was out in the training area throwing her boomerang around when Miroku decided that he wanted to be target. Ok so he didn't decide willingly, maybe he just threw it at him…not by mistake but maybe by mistake, she knew he was coming towards her, but hey the sun was in her eyes….so that doesn't count.

Hell they were suppose to be all sweet and ass kissy but she couldn't get out the frustration of the control he had over her, all he had to do was touch her in a certain area for her to come, and that was just a violation of code: force of self-absorptions, ok so she had no idea what the hell she was taking about, but it sound cool to say at that moment to herself.

"Sango!"

"Sorry didn't see you coming, the sun you know so high got in my um eye, sorry!"

"It's all right…um can I help you with your throwing or something?"

"Hey why don't we do push ups?"

"Push ups?"

"Well you guys are here to train and indirectly woo us to fall in love with you guys right?" asked Sango.

"I guess, sure why not, I mean hell your right." He said getting down to do his first few push ups.

"Ok you busy yourself with that, while I aim my boomerang at nothing in particular."

"Is that going to fly after me again?"

"No, no of course not, I told you that the sun got in my eyes, why would I want to hit you?' asked Sango laughing.

"Go push ups with me,"

"Ok well have a contest to see who can do more ok let's starts!" she said getting down on her stomach and pushing herself up, a couple of times, as Miroku watched her for a second before he was following after her. "I already did 10!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did while you were staring me I did 10 ha!"

"Ok so you did, but I'll still catch up!" he exclaimed as he push himself harder.

"Hey can I touch your fur thingy?" asked Rin as she sat in the garden with Sesshoumaru with her.

"No"

"Come on!"

"No"

"Please, pretty pretty please, with bunnies and kittens, and all things furry!"

"No"

"Come on please, please, let me touch it!"

"No"

"I want to touch it please?"

"No"

"Does it feel like good?"

"What?"

"Does it feel good to be surrounded by the furry thing."

"Yes if you must know."

"Can I just have a feel?"

"No, I'm very sensitive" god what a big mistake!

"Oh so the furry thing is apart of you? Can I touch it!"

"Lady Rin no!"

"Come on Lord Sess, or should I call you fluffy from now on!"

"Fluffy? Did you get that from Inu-yasha."

"No but come on before I tell my grandchildren stories about the mean Youkai that I met that didn't let me touch his furry thing, is it like attack of the furry thing in battles?"

"I thought you weren't ever mating."

"get real like I'll die a virgin! So anyway do you like grab people with the furry thing and like let them feel the wrath with it's softness and it's warmth?"

"Where do you get these ideas?"

"I don't know they just pop up, can I touch it now?"

"Are you going to shut up if I let you?"

"I'll try."

"Very well, touch it."

Rin placed her hand on the furry thingy that looked like a boa, she smiled instantly pulling on the thing nearly chocking Sesshoumaru in the process.

"Oohhh it's so soft," she cooed jumping on his lap and running her hand all over it.

"I almost feel like lying on top of it naked!"

"Don't"

"It's the attack of the furry thing! How pretty your hair will look with flowers in them, can I bride flowers in your hair, and then we could skip down the meadow."

"Dear gods!"

"Come of fluffy!"

If the gods were kind and merciful then they will kill him right now before he is striped naked serving the girl wine, and kissing her hands and feet on all four, god he felt like such an ass. Nope the gods were having just way too much fun watching them being striped of pride and manhood.

TBC

AN: I know very short but already working on chapter 8! I will have it out soon promise! I just put this crap up so I didn't feel guilty for not updating a while, hehehe. Please excuse this piece of crap.


	8. Are you afraid of the dark? Chapter 8

Once upon a time…Sugar and Spice  
By: Haruka-chan

AN: Damn it's been a while huh? Well not that I have a good excuse other then the one I always say which is I was busy, so forgive me, but if you cant here is the next chapter. I love you guys for making this the second Inu-yasha fan fiction that reached the 100 reviews. Sorry about the spelling and grammar. Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Are You Afraid of the Dark?

Kagome and Inu-yasha walked around where she showed him some of the best placed to take a pee, they soon found that it was indeed a good idea that they brought a basket lunch for ten considering, Kagome some how convinced him that camping out in the forest was good for a man's penis growth. He must have been insecure about it.

Kagome laughed as she watched Inu-yasha trying to fish, some how they agreed to camp out, there was no way she was going back to the castle while all these suitors where there for her and her cousins who she figured was smart enough to get out of there before things got worse. "Inu-yasha why don't you stand still, then they'll come to you, you know what here let me show you."

Inu-yasha smiled as he watched her hike her gown up her thigh and look at him with her hand on her hip, she definitely was a princess who could handle war. "Ok princess show me what you can do."

Kagome smirked as she stood absolutely still before she plunged her hand down into the water and grabbed a fish, she was carefully not to cut herself, as she threw it on the grass waiting for the fish to die out slowly. She looked at the young prince and smiled with her pearly whites, "now tell me that you could have done that, since I'm catching dinner it's only fair that you cook it."

"You have got to be joking me! I'm not a woman that I'm going to cook." Inu-yasha stood with arms folded over his chest with a stubborn pout.

Kagome glared but then cracked into a smile, "fine then you catch your own dinner and cook it too, I think that will be fair no? I will make my dinner and bed, and you yours."

Inu-yasha looked at her and sighed, "Fine you will, how about this I'll gather the fire woods and then we'll do it together,"

Kagome laughed slightly as she grabbed a couple more fish and then walked onto land, they had enough food from their basket lunch, but Kagome once again convinced Inu-yasha that camping out meant fishing, and cooking under the night sky.

Sango and Miroku had been out on a walk after her rigorous training and to her surprise Miroku kept up, though he acted like a complete idiot, he was strong. They too decided to take a basket lunch for their walk seeing as how they didn't eat since breakfast, and the training burned up the two pieces of toast Miroku had.

"So where do you want to sit?" Miroku asked as Sango walked ahead, she seemed strangely out of it since their training. "Sango?"

"How about over their on that hill?" she asked almost as if she was lost in thought.

Miroku was surprised of course, not once since he came had she looked so lost and confused, what was she wondering about anyway? "Right."

Sango walked as she dragged her sword slowly, she didn't know why suddenly she felt as if she was growing tired of games, perhaps now she was truly getting too old for such games, or perhaps she finally came to the decision that all her life she was going to be auction of to the highest bidder. When she finally kicked herself and brought her thought back she looked up to see that they were already at the hill and Miroku was setting up the picnic, he didn't seem to mind either. She smiled.

Miroku caught it, that careless and finally real smile from her, as if she was truly falling into their friendship, he was glad of course something about her drew his attention and that was always welcomed by him. "So the cook seemed to have given us enough food to feed a village and were well prepared for anything, what would you like first?"

Sango laughed, "yes I think the cook gets a bit annoyed with us for eating like we do, but I'm sure he takes joy into for his cooking is wonderful, I'll have the roast beef sandwich, thank you."

Miroku nodded as she placed her sword on the ground and sat down on the blanket, to take the offered sandwich. "So tell me what should we do considering that we're far off from the palace grounds and away from all of your umm interesting suitors."

Sango took a couple of bites of her sandwich and laughed, "interesting? No more like idiotic, they come every year, they leave every year, they don't know how to woo a princess, well not like me anyway."

Miroku laughed as well, "I noticed that you and your cousins are no princesses to mess with, I mean you three could bring down an army if you wanted to."

Sango laughed, "I suppose we could," she pushed some of her long hair out of her face and ate with a man, some how that was somewhat strange that she was sitting here having lunch with a suitor and she didn't feel like sending him fetching for something telling him that it turned her on.

Miroku smiled at her, she was finally acting like she trusted him, funny how he enjoyed her company, and felt as if she alone could entertainment him for hours. "Maybe we should stay out here tonight, I mean that way I get to know the land, and you get away from your suitors."

Sango looked at him for a while, before she nodded, "I think we should, but you better not try anything, or I will cut _it_ off."

Miroku laughed, "no not my hair, it's the only thing that makes me mysterious."

Sango glared before breaking into fit of laughter, he was so weird.

Rin and Sesshoumaru also took a walk into the flower field, they were trying to avoid every and all-living beings for at least two hours or at least that's what Rin propose they play a game of. Frankly he couldn't careless but seeing how everyone in that palace was demented he rather be with someone who didn't scare him _as much_. They walked slowly, it seemed she was quite for more then ten minutes not that he didn't enjoy the peace and quiet but that meant something was wrong with the girl.

"Rin?"

"I'm tired…" was all she said before her body gave away and she fainted.

Sesshoumaru moved to catch her, placing her slowly on the flowerbed, he touched her forehead and wondered what was bothering the princess now, was she ill? Finding a cool shaded tree he moved her under it, placing her head on his lap, and sitting back against the tree. Suddenly thinking about to meeting, he had to smile, she was a beauty when she was saying strange things and acting like a wild animal, but it was that behavior that gave her such a glow. He stopped any more thought as he fell slowly asleep, something quite comforting knowing that she wasn't going to cut something off or do something strange to him while he slept, considering she herself need some rest as well.

It was already dark by the time Inu-yasha and Kagome set up their camp, they ate dinner that they both made together, and now laid to rest for a while, some how it was both comforting and unnerving as they both waited for the other to say something, of course it was Kagome who broke it.

"Inu-yasha?"

"What?"

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Damn it Kagome I've spent all my life in the dark, camping out and such."

"Oh no I just thought you were sense your all on my side of the grass and all, you invading my personal space bubble, and I don't like having my space invaded, I mean I'm really bipolar you know."

"Yea I've notice."

"Wait are you calling me crazy?"

"No I'm just agreeing with you when you said that you're bipolar."

"But that's calling me crazy."

"NO! I'm not calling you crazy!"

"yes you are, you just called me bipolar, like I'm some demented psycho."

"I didn't say anything I simply agreed, but forget it, it'll be the end of me to mess with your weird mind."

"Oh so now you think that I have a weird mind?"

"Oh god, here we go again."

"what does that mean?"

"nothing, I was praying for the meal we just had."

"no you weren't you were saying that I'm a demented psycho with a weird mind, and I'm bipolar."

"Ok calm down Kagome and tell me why you and your cousins are this way, I mean come on what could be bad about having a husband anyway?"

Kagome rolled to her side and faced the grass, "you know I mean doing all this different things today I thought at least you'd get what I was trying to tell you, some how I felt like letting you guess your way into understanding me, and the things that I do, and why I do them."

Inu-yasha sat up and looked down at her, she was beautiful but she was also a person trying to make her point across to idiots of her time, "I'm trying believe me Kagome, hell I'm trying to understand what your making something that should so easy as hard as your making it."

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, a moments weakness was all he needed to capture her, and she wasn't about to be weak; not now, not ever. "Inu-yasha…"

"Yea Kagome?" he asked as he tried to comfort the girl.

"So you really think I'm bipolar and demented?"

'Oh god!' Inu-yasha sighed as he lay back down on the grass watching the star filled sky and thinking about the young girl next to him who made him feel strangely, she was trying to tell him something, she was scared of something, but what? "No Kagome I don't think your bipolar or demented."

Kagome smiled at the grass, as she slowly turned towards the sky, "even though I am."

Inu-yasha laughed lightly joined in by the princess next to him.

Sango sat by the small creek drinking the cup of coffee, she looked outward towards the other side, and smiled, some how things just seemed wonderfully ok, some how they were ok so far, no one was going to take them away from their adventures and make them into cages of nothing but training to be queens. The thought alone sent chills up her spine, but that's when she felt the warm fleece blanket on her shoulders, she looked up and found the 'wanna be monk' smiling down at her. "Thank you."

"Do my ears deceive me or did I get a 'Thank you' with no smart comment?" he asked with a smirk.

Sango chuckled and looked at him, "yes, I don't feel too much of being a bitch at this moment."

"Why is that?"

"I just don't"

"want to talk about it?"

"no"

"come on."

"I said no monk"

"please, talking helps, you know sharing is caring."

"your sick, did you know that."

"I was told that before."

"well take it seriously then"

"I can't it just so erotic."

"ah, why even bother with a moron with you?"

"because I'm sexy"

"right"

"no really I am"

"yea ok"

Sango finally stood and walked towards the fire, it was getting a bit cool, or maybe it was her over active mind telling her that it was time to stop fighting what was bound to happen, but her heart wouldn't let her, she didn't want a cage, she wanted a life.

Sesshoumaru woke to find he was sitting a front of a small fire and the crazy princess was actually making a cup of coffee from where she found the essential for their dinner and coffee was beyond him, but some how this side of the princess was nice too. He said nothing as she passed him a cup of coffee, and then a plate of food, he took both but looked to where she ate quietly like she didn't have much to about anything.

"Rin?"

"I'm sorry sometimes that happens to me, I try an be strong, but my body can't handle it." She said almost with sadness coating her cheery voice.

He said nothing, he thought it best not to ask or even pry at this very moment but some time soon, he will. "So will we be out here tonight?"

Rin smiled, "That's right fluffy! We're camping out!"

Sesshoumaru had a pulsing vein on his forehead, so much for the sweet moments.

TBC

AN: I know suckie but hey I promise to make the next one funny, oh to all those who read Varsity Drama, I will be putting the next chapter probably next week sometime, and do I have a surprise for you guys, I know most of you want to kill me, but I had the BIGGEST writer's block ever! But now I'm coming out of my slum and able to write once more. So come on people review! Keep me going! Help Varsity Drama make 550 reviews! And I'll give you the best chapter yet! Yeah! 'til next time my lovely reviewers!


End file.
